As is commonly known in the art, the word "pessary" describes a medical instrument which is placed into the vagina in order to support the uterus and stabilize its position. Conventional pessaries comprise a member of circular cross-section formed into a closed figure of generally oval shape. Such pessaries are generally tailored to the anatomy of each individual patient by a physician and may be made occlusive by the provision of a diaphragm across one side of the generally oval figure.
Due to the minimal and at best only linear contact of the pessary about the uterus, the necessary uterine support and stabilization are not often achieved. This is particularly true since hygienic reasons necessitate periodic removal of the pessary and even though the patient has been instructed by her physician with respect to the insertion and removal of the pessary, it is necessary for the patient to develop a certain dexterity in order to be able to insert the device into its proper therapeutically effective position. Even where the pessary is formed by molding directly from the cervix uteri of the actual wearer, as taught in British Pat. No. 5028 and to remain during wear by adhesion, it is often misplaced by the wearer and in any event presents great difficulties in insertion and removal without the assistance of a physician.
The teaching of German Pat. No. 818,078 represents a substantial improvement in the art particularly with regard to ease of handling and proper positioning of the pessary by the wearer without the assistance of a physician each time the pessary is removed and subsequently reinserted for hygienic reasons. This is due to the fact that the pessary according to the teaching of the German patent is a continuous surface having a cross-section which approximates the form of an "S", one end of the "S"-form serving as a handle and the other end as a bowl in the manner of a dipper. The bowl-shaped end not only encompasses the uterine cervix but can also serve as a receptacle for various medications. The "S" form is peculiarly adaptable to the pear-shaped uterus providing a large amount of surface contact between such form and thus increased support since the pessary conforms to the anatomic structure of the vagina at the cervico-vaginal junction. The handle portion of the pessary increases uterine stabilization and facilitates the removal and reinsertion of the pessary into its correct position after cleansing by the patient.
However, according to the teaching of German Pat. No. 818,078, the pessary was made of a thermo-plastic material and was molded to fit the individual anatomic structure of each patient by a physician. Thus, although the pessary was much easier to handle, such individual fitting again created problems with respect to the proper positioning thereof by the patient upon reinsertion and of course, the initial fitting or tailoring of the device to the individual was expensive, time-consuming and uncomfortable to the patient.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pessary which is easy for the wearer to remove and reinsert and which will provide proper support for the cervix without undue requirements as to positioning thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pessary which when made in a number of different sizes will accommodate the anatomical variations in the cervico-vaginal structure among substantially all individuals without fitting or tailoring by a physician to specific individuals.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a pessary having improved hygienic features and which provides for the timed release of medicaments in use.